I'll Kiss Your Wound and Cut Your Scars
by skinxbones
Summary: When Kairi's mom found a new job in Radiant Garden, she had to leave her friends on Destiny Island behind. Now, seven years later, she's back. But what does this mean for her old friendships? Will things be the same? And have they forgotten their promises to one another? "Things aren't that simple, Kai. We aren't kids anymore," his voice purred in my ear.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So this story is something I started about a year ago but kind of lost after a few chapters. Life get's a little crazy sometimes. But I've had a recent spark of creativity and feel completely determined to touch it up and make sure I finish it this time because I put sooooo much thought into the plot and it's been killing me not having it out here for everyone to read! So I hope you enjoy my work, please let me know what you think :)**

Have you ever felt so nervous that you could feel the blood rushing through your veins; the sound of your petrified heart pounding in your ears? Or when you notice that your hands are getting clammy and you try to wipe them off, but it doesn't make a difference because your stomach is in knots and your heads is spinning and all you want to do is pass out?

 _Calm down Kairi._

I stood on the front porch clenching onto my duffle bag, so hard that my knuckles were turning white. I read the address one more time, reassuring myself that I was at the right place. Closing my eyes, I slowly extended my hand, my finger inching it's way toward the bell.

 _Just ring the doorbell._

With one quick breath, I mustered up the courage to press that dreadful button and it felt like I had a lump the size of a bullfrog in my throat. At the sound of the melodious chime, I reluctantly opened my eyes, waiting for someone to answer.

It had only been a few seconds, but in that moment it felt like I had been standing there forever before the door began to creak open. A robust woman in her late twenties suddenly appeared, her hands rushing to her mouth the moment she saw me.

"Hi Tifa…," I awkwardly waved. She sort of looked how I remembered her - she had the same burning crimson eyes, long raven hair that draped to her mid-drift - only now she was a grown woman. Her features were defined and her body held a natural confidence most girls would die for.

She started to smile, but as she did, eyes began to gloss over, almost as if she were about to-

"I'm so glad you're finally here!"she ran over in tears and pulled me into a suffocating hug.

 _Can't...breathe…_

I lightly hugged her back, "Oops, sorry,"she chuckled, wiping her tanned cheeks. "I told myself I wouldn't get emotional…"

"It's okay," I gave her a little smile.

 _She's so much prettier than I remembered._

"My God, look at how much you've grown, I can't believe this! And you're absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed in awe, causing me to shyly blush, even though I knew I had terrible dark circles under my eyes from recent lack of sleep. "You get that from this side of the family you know," she joked, trying to make light of the nervous energy. I giggled, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Well come on in, let me help you with your stuff," she picked up two duffel bags, leaving me with a slung backpack and a box of assorted things.

Following her inside, the house immediately gave off that cozy, warm, "home" feeling. It was actually a comfortably sized house, not too big not too small. It was perfect for Cloud and Tifa...and now me. I was impressed at how well furnished they had it; most importantly, it had that tropical vibe I was missing out on for so long.

 _Home sweet home…. Destiny Islands._

See, Tifa is actually my aunt; my mother's little sister. She was only nine years old when my mom gave birth to me at eighteen. She was definitely the "cool aunt" while I was growing up and always preferred I call her Tifa instead of "Aunt Tifa" because it made her feel old. She was always involved, practically like a second parent since my dad was never in the picture. That is, until we moved away.

Now here I am: seventeen years old, with the aunt I always looked up to, and it's been seven years since we last seen each other... oh and I'm moving in.

I tried to be tentative as she gave me a brief tour of the house while we walked to the room I would be staying in, but my mind couldn't help but wander off. As excited as I was to finally see her again, I was exhausted from the trip and absolutely overwhelmed. I couldn't seem to shut my thoughts off. Destiny Island had been the place I called home for the first ten years of my life. Even after I moved, I never looked at Radiant Garden as the place that I belonged. I guess that's why I'm back after all this time.

"Now we go upstairs!" her eager tone temporarily snapped me out of my head. I followed her up the stairs where we made our way to the second floor. Walking down another hallway, we kept going until we reached the last door to the left. "Cloud and I had been using it as a spare room, so it's nothing fancy." she stated, referring to her fiance, "But you can do whatever you want with it!" she caught herself. "It's _your_ room now."

Behind the door revealed a spacious room painted grey with white wood trimming. There was a walk in closet, a desk, a large tv screen mounted on the wall, and an opposing king size bed that looked so fluffy I just wanted to throw myself onto it and sink into it's comfortable abyss. There was also a little nightstand next to it, with a small alarm clock and lamp.

"I love it," I grinned the most genuine smile I had given in about a month. She seemed relieved and I could tell she was nervous about making me feel comfortable. "Thank you, Tifa. For taking me in, and for doing all of this for me." I could never thank her enough for taking me away from that place.

She looked at me the same way people look at a puppy that's injured. "Of course, Kairi. I don't want to overwhelm you anymore than I'm sure you already are. So if you want, I'll leave you to yourself for a little bit; let you relax and process everything. I'll be downstairs making dinner. We can catch up once you're ready." We both set my luggage on the ground.

I felt a sense of relief, glad that she was being so understanding and not hovering over me. "Yeah, that sounds good," I nodded in acceptance.

Giving me a warm smile, she left me to myself, shutting the door behind her.

A heavy sigh escaped my chest as I walked over to collapse onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, I kept telling myself to think positive, but it was harder than it seemed.

Of course I'm thankful for Tifa and Cloud taking me in. It's funny, she had just started dating him right before I moved, and now they're engaged.

I felt bad, actually. I mean, Tifa's only twenty six, she shouldn't have to parent me. I was worried I would be a burden, but she's the one who pleaded with my mom to let me move here.

But to be completely honest, I felt miserable.

 _Seven long years…_

 _So much has happened…_

Having me at such a young age, my mom wasn't able to go to college, so she worked full time while I went to school. It wasn't easy though, because my dad left when I was only a couple of months old. Mom didn't like to talk about it, and so I never asked. Thankfully we lived very close to my grandparents and Tifa, who helped us out as much as they could. Then, when I turned ten years old, my mom landed a really great job opportunity in Radiant Garden.

And in the blink of an eye, I left everything I loved behind, and entered Hell.

Radiant Garden was a _lot_ different than the easygoing nature of the Island that I had been used to. It was a town of prestige and wealth; a town I didn't fit into. My mother was doing great with the company she was working with. In fact she had gotten promoted up into administrative work for the business, and began working more and more, later and later. I saw her less often, and the close relationship we once had began to fall apart. It was like she didn't have time for me anymore, and I felt like we hardly knew each other...and then I started middle school.

I didn't fit in with the kids there. I was the weird Islander with strange short, red hair and acted like a tomboy. I was made fun of a lot, but I dealt with it the best I could. I didn't really care what the others thought of me at first. I mean, I had my fair share of outcast friends I guess, and I kept holding onto that happy go-lucky attitude I had gotten from an important friend back home.

 _That cheesy lopsided grin he would always give me when I was upset…_

But in high school, it was like I was a constant target. I kept getting into fights and the girls would constantly ridicule me. I'll admit it; it finally got to me. A lot more than I'd like to confess. I subconsciously rubbed my left wrist, my fingers lightly trailing over the scars; a constant reminder of those times of desperation. A person can only take so much until their spirit breaks. It was like the care-free and easygoing person I was had been beaten down into a sadder, lonelier version of myself. The old me was somewhere in there though; I just needed an escape. And that is why I'm here.

 _My head hurts._

I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. It had darkened as I reached my teenage years, going from a bright red to a deep burgundy. I also decided to grow it out a little past my shoulders for a change. It was strange how different I probably looked to Tifa since the last time she saw me. I guess that explains why she looked so shocked to see me earlier.

Glancing at the alarm clock, I realized it was already eight o'clock. I hadn't eaten all day, so I got up to head downstairs. However, when I stood up, the view from the window peaked my interest and I walked over to peer outside.

It was undoubtedly beautiful. You could see the tops of palm trees and a few other houses trailing down the road. The moon was illuminating the sand, giving it a silver glow. The window had been perched halfway open, and you could smell the tropic breeze of the beach and sand. Chills ran through my body. That was one part of my childhood I had always missed. The atmosphere of this island was amazing.

You could even see part of the beach from up here - mostly just the shoreline and the large body of water that I couldn't wait to rush into tomorrow. I didn't even realize how close to the beach the house at the luminescent depths of the ocean I could faintly make out a mass in the middle. Barely, but just enough for my heart to stop.

My eyes widened and I gasped, realizing the familiarity of that place. The old island I use to play on. God…

I wonder whatever happened to my old friends...The image of a silver headed boy and another with a mess of brown spiky locks rushed to me.

 _Riku and Sora._

My thoughts were taken over by childhood memories spent with the two of them on that island; our explorations into the secret place, racing each other along the shore, play fighting and throwing each other into the ocean or collecting shells all day.

I'm sure they've forgotten all about me. Besides, I doubt they'd care about some girl they played with as kids. It's funny because all my time in Radiant Garden, I never once forgot about them or stopped wondering what their lives were like. Especially Sora.

 _No. They wouldn't care now. It was so long ago._

I grunted, aggravated that all of these memories were surfacing. I wanted to move on with my life. Suddenly, I could hear Tifa's voice faintly calling out that dinner was ready. _Perfect timing._ Might as well go eat to distract myself.

Heading out of the room, I trotted my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Tifa was sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching a TV show as she intensely inched closer off the edge of her seat, engulfed in the suspense of the episode.

"No don't go alone! For God's sake!" she yelled at the character, as I chuckled in amusement.

She spun around, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," she laughed at herself, "This show gets to me." She got up walked into the kitchen to grab plates and silverware for us, filling my plate with some pasta that looked absolutely delicious, then grabbed me a drink. "Hope you're hungry," she spoke as we sat down on the couch together. Tifa's laidback demeanor was already a breath of fresh air. I took a giant bite and was not disappointed.

"So," Tifa spoke as the show went to commercial, "How are you feeling about everything?"

I looked up from my plate to see her genuine face of concern, chewing so that I could speak.

"I'm sorry," she cut me off before I could even open my mouth, "If it's too soon to talk, you don't have to."

My head shook, as I swallowed my food. "No, really, it's fine. I was just nervous earlier."

"Me too," she twirled her fork around in the pasta. "I know it's probably weird for you, but I'm just here to help. I already know what happened," she said, as I felt my heart tense up, immediately knowing what she was referring to. Of course she knew, why else would she have been so persistent on having me move in. But having her announce it made it so real. I wanted to sink into my chair, instinctively turning my palms face down so she couldn't see the result of that day. "I'm not going to talk about it though. It's okay," she looked me in the eyes, "I just want you to know I'm here for you and I'm really glad to have you here. We both are," she smiled at me, easing my discomfort.

"I just don't want to be a burden. I know this is what's best for me. I'm glad to be here too, even though my head's a mess."

"You're not a burden, I promise. And I can imagine, it must be really weird coming back. But hey, I'm sure you'll be able to see your old friends again!" her eyes lit up, as she recalled how infatuated I had always been with one of those two friends in particular.

I already knew where this was going.

 _Please don't….nooooo…._

"Especially that Sora boy," she slyly smiled, sipping on her wine.

 _She did._

"Oh god," I lightly laughed, looking away, my cheeks red from childhood embarrassment.

"Don't act like you did not have the biggest crush on him," she teased. "You, Riku and Sora were so cute when you would all play together. It was precious," she admired.

 _Yeah….but that was seven years ago…_

The show came back on from commercial and I joined in, watching it as I scarfed down the meal. We would talk in between segments, joking around, casual talk, and catching up for all the lost time. After a while, the day started to take a toll on me and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs and lay down now," I yawned, "Where has Cloud been all day? I wanted to say hi." I glance at the clock on the stove and it was eight forty.

"He's suppose to be home soon, he worked overtime today but don't worry. He'll be here tomorrow, just get some sleep," she approached the sink to start the dishes.

"Okay," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Night Tifa."

"Goodnight Kairi."

And with that, I went back up to my room, not once bothering to unpack. Instead I crashed right back onto the bed and curled up under the covers. My body was turned, facing the window so I could stare off at the shore. The sound of the crashing waves and summer night breeze quickly eased my troubled mind, and the exhaustion of an emotional travel quickly rendered me to sleep…

" _Kairi!" a voice called from behind me._

 _I quickly wiped my face and turned to see Sora racing over with a grin on his face. He halted when he was able to see my eyes were red and puffy. "Kairi?"_

 _He walked over and stood in front of me. "Are you crying?" his face was concerned._

" _No!" I rubbed my eyes and frowned, trying to play it off._

" _I hate when you're sad, you know," he jumped up and sat next to me on the twisted papou tree; the sunset casting an orange hue on our bodies._

" _I don't want to leave," I muttered, angry that my mom was taking me away from all of my friends._

" _We could just sail away together," he spoke, his eyes never leaving the sunset._

 _I raised my eyebrows surprised, as he looked at me and coyly grinned._

" _Here," I dug into my pocket. "I've been out here making this all day for you." I pulled out a good luck charm I had crafted out of thalassa shells and held it out to him, "So you don't forget me."_

 _I placed it into his hands and he held it up, in admiration. "I could never forget you Kairi."_

 _His eyes were filled with sadness as he tried flashing me a smile. I brushed my hair behind my ear and looked down, blushing._

" _Why don't you two just share a papou fruit already, jeez," a voice mocked from the distance. We both jumped and realized Riku was walking over._

" _W-what?" Sora stuttered. Riku began to laugh, obviously joking._

 _I giggled at Sora and smiled at Riku, "I thought you were at your grandma's house?" I changed the subject, saving Sora from Riku's taunt._

 _He shrugged and joined us on the tree,"My little sister was throwing a tantrum so we left early, thank god. What have you guys been doing?"_

" _Nothing really," I looked at Sora and realized he had been gazing at me. He quickly averted his eyes to the ocean, his cheeks turning red. My stomach started to flutter a little._

 _Stop it Kairi…_

 _The three of us have always been close since we were little. Actually, for as long as I could remember. We would play with the other children on the island but for some reason we were just closer. Riku was a year older and always very competitive with Sora. They would tease each other and wrestle around, but Riku was always more on the quiet and burley side, while Sora was happy go lucky and laid back about life._

 _Lately, I've been getting a weird feeling when I'm around Sora. My mom would tease me growing up saying that I had the biggest crush on him when we were toddlers, but I really didn't start noticing this feeling until recently._

 _We sat there, laughing and talking about random things and our plans for the rest of summer before I left, when we realized the sun was practically gone._

" _We should get back, our parents are probably freaking out," Riku looked up at the increasingly dark sky._

 _We all hopped off and went to our small row boats to get back to the main island._

" _Race ya back," Riku called to Sora as he jumped in his and began to row away._

" _Yeah yeah," Sora waved him off and turned to me. "Kairi…," he kicked at the sand, awkwardly._

 _I looked at him, confused, "Yeah?"_

" _I promise I'll always keep you close to me, even when you leave, okay? I'll be here to protect you. Just promise we'll see each other again someday," his eyes begged me._

" _I promise," and our pinkies latched, our sworn word forever etched into our hearts._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback guys! Especially for those of you returning from when I originally posted this story! It will be similar to what you have read already with very minor adjustments, but I'm mostly hoping to just develop it way more than I got to last time. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy ch2! :)**_

* * *

"Kairi!" Tifa's muffled voice called, from somewhere down the stairs.

"Coming!" I called back, frantically slipping a pair of high waisted denim shorts up my thighs. I threw a white lacey top on and stood in front of the full body mirror that clung to the back of my bedroom door, making sure I looked okay. My auburn hair rested a little past my shoulders as always, and my light indigo eyes stood out against my light complexion. Turning sideways, I examined myself at a different angle and wiggled my lips in indecisiveness.

 _I don't have time for this._

I rushed down the hall and trotted down the stairs to where Tifa was waiting for me. "You look so cute!" she exclaimed, "We have company," a smile plastered on her face.

I looked at her, trying to force a pleasant smile, but truthfully my stomach was churning up a storm.

When I woke up this morning, I finally got to see Cloud. It felt really good to see him and Tifa still together. When they started dating, he was around a lot and treated me like I was his own little sister. After our little reunion though, Tifa let me know that some old family friends were stopping by for a little barbeque later that day and she wanted me to stick around and meet everyone. Or at least, _re-meet_ them, I guess. Cloud said they all liked to get together pretty often, and are like a giant family.

 _No pressure or anything._

So now she had me follow her through the hall, past the dining room, and into the kitchen, where Cloud was talking to a man that had his back turned to me. Cloud glanced his gaze from the man, to me, and smiled.

"Kairi, you remember Cid right?," Tifa spoke next to me, as the man turned around, revealing short blonde hair that almost looked slightly spiked, a burly looking face, and intimidating blue eyes.

"Well I'll be damned," his demeanor softened, and suddenly he didn't seem so scary. "Good to see ya kid," he softly nudged my shoulder, in affection.

"Hey Cid," I gave a shy, cheeky smile.

Cid was a very close family friend of ours. Growing up, he lived next door to mom and Tifa, so they were longtime childhood friends. Of course they didn't really get to spend much time together once they were in their late teens. For one, I was born and ironically, Cid also became a dad not too long after. He ended up moving out, further north on the island. He would still come to my birthday parties, and sometimes mom and Tifa would take me on trips to visit him and his daughter for play dates in town. We didn't see each other very often, and weren't nearly as close as me and...my two best friends...but we always got along great.

 _That's right! His daughter..._

"Namine!" he called out, looking into the living room.

A blonde head suddenly surfaced from around the corner, peeking at me, eyes wide.

"Oh my god!" she ran over and wrapped her arms around me. Without hesitation, I hugged her back, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief. We took a minute to step back and admire how much the other had grown. She still had her long blonde hair and fair skin that nearly blended in with her pink flowy top and khaki shorts. Her smile was soft and genuine, and it felt like I was looking at the same old Namine I knew back then.

It felt like the seven years I was gone didn't even matter. One of my biggest fears coming back to Destiny Islands was being forgotten and rejected. But Namine made my fears temporarily dissolve. I didn't think she would honestly care that I came back or be this nice.

I glanced over to Cloud, Tifa, and Cid who smiled adoringly at us. "You girls go ahead and catch up, we're going to start grilling out back as soon as a few more people get here. There's snacks on the table and drinks in the fridge," Tifa spoke, a look of satisfaction on her face. She must think I was dumb for worrying so much earlier this morning.

"How have you been, Kairi?" Namine's smile stretched from ear to ear.

I shrugged, "I've been okay. Things are a little weird coming back, but I'm...happy that I'm here."

For once, I was starting to feel better about being here.

She nodded, "Yeesh...Radiant Garden...I can only imagine what you had to deal with, I'd be glad to be back too! I'm just happy to see you again, it was like you fell off the face of the Earth."

I laughed, "Yeah...it definitely sucked, that's for sure," more than she even realized, "Well, I'm sure you've got a lot to fill me in on then?" I smiled.

"Oh jeez,"she rolled her eyes, "High school, drama, boys, the usual, I'm sure it was the same in Radiant Garden," she lightly chuckled.

 _Something like that..._

I walked up to the refrigerator, reaching in for a water. Twisting it open, I took a swig, "I guess it is like that everywhere then. Even for such a peaceful island," I joked. I planned on keeping my traumatic past private. Namine seemed so open and so sweet right off the bat, I'm sure I could feel comfortable enough to tell her one day. But for right now, I just wanted to feel normal.

We walked over to the sofa in the living room and sat down to chat. Basically nothing much had happened in the family since I left, other than Tifa and Cloud's engagement. She told me how everyone in our family and friend circle had been doing over the years; what everyone has been doing with their lives. If anything, it was like everything was the same between us, except we had gotten older. It seemed like the real change was with all the kids I grew up with.

Eventually more guests arrived, Cloud's best friend Zack, his girlfriend Aerith, their goofy friend Reno, Rude, Yuffie, and a few others. It felt really good to be surrounded by so many people that actually cared about me, especially because of how lonely I felt while in Radiant Garden. I was shocked that all of these people remembered me so clearly and that I actually remembered most of them. If anything, it reassured me that maybe…

 _Maybe_ _ **they**_ _would act the same way toward me…_

 _No...that's different. These people are pretty much family, and they're still involved in Tifa's life. Of course they're going to be this way toward me._

All the guys ended up grilling a bunch of food for everyone and Tifa brought out all sorts of snacks and desserts; it turned out to be a better get together than I expected. Everyone was so warm and inviting, it felt like a load was taken off my shoulders.

Now I just had to deal with all the other people on the island, and see how they would respond to me being back.

After a few hours of playing bean bags and joking with everyone, telling stories about the past and making fun of each other, Namine and I decided to take off for a walk on the beach since it was literally down the street.

"So I take it Destiny High is full of drama?" I asked dreadfully as we headed down the road.

"I mean, what can you really expect out of a high school, you know?" she groaned at the thought of everyone she would have to face after summer break."It makes it better that you'll be going to school with me though! The boys are going to think you're super cute."

I cocked my head to the side,"How are the boys here?"

"Well...you know…"she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Oh?," I looked at her suspiciously. "Ohhhhhhh, so you have a boyfriend?" I squinted my eyes, jokingly.

"I guess there is this guy I sort of, kind of like...a little. I don't know," she blushed.

I flashed her a sly smirk, "Do tell, Namine."

Her face was so red against her pale skin, like a little tomato, "Well his name's Roxas. We started talking in my art class...I guess we're dating, but we're not officially a couple...yet." She turned her head away from me in embarrassment.

I giggled at how bashful she was. From what I remembered, Namine had always been on the quieter side, a shy and cautious girl who found her expression through art. I on the other hand, was more of the daring one when we would hang out. I liked to go explore on the island with the boys, and would rough house and stand my ground if there was ever a problem. I guess that's why I got into so much trouble in high school in Radiant Garden.

"What about your love life?" she asked, curiously.

I looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. The breeze gently blew my hair and I brushed it out of my face, "I didn't have much of a love life in Radiant Garden."

"I heard the people there are really snobby anyways," she admitted.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, the two of us laughing together. It was true, though. Radiant Garden was considered high end and a town for the wealthy. I definitely wouldn't miss that lifestyle."At least I get to live right by the beach," I recalled my memories spent covered in sand and the smell of salt.

"I'm a little jealous," she teased, "But we better hang out more this summer."

"We will, don't worry. It's going to be so weird when school starts. I'm kind of dreading it."

I could hear the clashing of the waves as we finally set foot onto the warm sand, slipping our shoes off to carry.

"Well don't forget, you'll have me, and I'll introduce you to my friends too," she reassured me. I guess she was right. Besides, it was only the beginning of summer break so I had time to meet people.

As we walked further onto the beach, I went to the shoreline and looked out to the small desolate island from my childhood. The water was cool as it ran over my feet, and back into the ocean; an ancient repetition that was melodic to the Earth. Being here reminded me of my memories with my childhood friends, especially the last time I was ever here was with them.

This beach and that island is where we spent all of our time, and there wasn't a single thing I treasured more than those memories. Maybe that's why it's so hard to get over. I guess I wanted to preserve time and by coming here, it's a sharp reminder that those days really are long gone.

"You okay?" Namine asked, looking at me a little worried. She then looked out to see what I was staring at and I'm sure she realized what was going on in my head. Namine was always an understanding person and had a keen sense of just knowing things. I might have brought her to the island once or twice during her visits to my house, but what she knew was mostly just from the stories of my friends and our adventures I would rave about all the time.

"Let's collect some shells," I broke from the trance and came up with a way to distract my mind.

"Okay!"

The beach was enormous, covered in the finest, tanned sand that warmed your feet every time you set foot on it. It was almost therapeutic to be here - the tranquil clear blue water and smell of sea salt, a tropical scented breeze and palm trees scattered all over; we lived in paradise.

Namine and I walked down along the shore, our shoes dangling from one hand, stopping whenever we saw a shell we liked. Back when we were children we would save the really cool ones for our collections, and use the rest for crafting.

We carried on, passing a few families all laid out on beach towels; a young girl building a sand castle, two little boys fighting with wooden swords, and from the distance, there seemed to be a group of people playing frisbee.

"Oh god," Namine suddenly became frantic.

"What's up?" I asked, bent over and snatching a shiny rock that had molded into the shape of a heart.

"Those guys over there," she eyed the group with the frisbee. They were pretty far off so I couldn't see their faces very clearly, not that I would recognize any of them anyways. "Roxas is over there."

"What? Which one? We have to go over there!" I mischievously grinned a toothy smile. I knew Namine was still a little shy, just as she had always been. She really seemed into this guy and what harm could it be? Maybe a little summer romance, who knows.

"Kairi, no!" she latched onto my arm.

I spun around, cocking an eyebrow, "Why not?"

She looked around, trying to find an escape, "B-because I have to go soon and we should probably head back," she stuttered.

"Right."

"I'm serious, Kairi!" she whimpered.

"I thought you guys were pretty much together," I challenged.

"W- we are! But he has no shirt on for the love of god, I am not prepared for this!"

"Mhm," I started to walk toward them, her body trying to anchor me into the sand. "Namine...Let….Go…," I tried to shake her off, but she persisted.

This Roxas guy must be a real gem for her to be this hung up.

"Alright, alright, fine," I stopped, turning around to face her, "You win," I gave up. I didn't want the girl passing out on me.

She sighed of relief, "I just don't know what to say to him. I mean, I'm pretty positive that he likes me but he hasn't made the next move so what if he doesn't like me and I look stupid or like a stalker and then I feel more stupid and have to see him at school and," she gulped for air, her sentence scrambling on until she couldn't breathe.

"You shouldn't worry Namine, I'm sure he - "

"Look out!" a voice yelled as I suddenly felt a whack to the back of my head.

 _Son of a…_

I hunched over, grabbing the back of my head in pain. My eyes shut close and and I clenched my jaw, trying to let the shock pass over, but I could feel my brain throbbing and it wasn't making my temper any better.

"Hey, are you okay?" another voice asked.

I opened my eyes and saw a frisbee laying by my feet. "I'm fine."

Grabbing the frisbee, I stood up, infuriated with these idiots. Probably a bunch of douchebags thinking it was hilarious. I'll show them. Maybe I should just throw it into the ocean.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to - "

I spun around to shove the frisbee back at them with a glare, but my face fell the instant I looked into those familiar blue eyes.

 _The same blue eyes as…_

" **Kairi?** "


	3. Chapter 3

"S...Sora…?"

The Earth might as well have started crumbling beneath my feet; my knees weakened at the very sight of the tall and tanned boy.

It was like time stopped. Not a soul was on that beach except for the two of us, and neither one of us knew what to say.

His face was frozen in shock; he gaped his mouth open but didn't dare make a sound.

I could only hear my heart raging inside my chest - the muffled pounding in my ears. We stood there, our faces plastered with dumb expressions of surprise, locked in a trance.

He still had the same deep, light blue eyes I remembered.

 _The same blue eyes I'd always see in my dreams._

That's what caught my attention first. Even though he had changed and matured so much, looking into his eyes was like looking at the same boy I knew seven years ago.

His hair seemed spikier and shorter than the droopy ones he dawned as a kid. It was also a few shades lighter, more of a light brown than the rich chocolate before. He'd lost weight around his face, his jaw line strong and sharp, I felt my teeth clench.

His skin had a sun kissed, radiant glow from life in the sun. His arms were toned, shoulders broad, a fit and muscular build, yet still a slender figure... and his six pack…

 _Stop checking him out, stop checking him out, stop checking him out!_

The way he looked at me, the softness in his masculine face, almost like a puppy…

 _Oh god…_

"You're back…," he finally spoke, trying to process it himself.

"Yeah," I dumbly replied before a moment of silence. I didn't know what to say. It wasn't like we would be running and jumping, hugging each other. We hadn't seen each other, let alone _talked_ in seven years; and besides, we weren't the same kids we were back then either.

"For good?" his eyes looked deep into mine. It felt like part of him was trying to secretly communicate with me, pleading for me to say yes.

Before I could even answer, I was snapped back into reality as one of the guys he had been with jogged over. "Everything alright?" his friend asked, confused as to what was going on. This boy had golden blonde hair spiked in a swift side motion, and soft light blue eyes. He also seemed to be slender, with a bit of an athletic build. He then eyed Namine who I completely forgot was standing next to me, probably confused out of her mind, and smiled.

"Namine!" he smiled confidently, going up to pull her into a quick one armed embrace. "I didn't know you were coming down here today, you should have told me."

"W-well it wasn't planned or anything, I was actually at her house," she spoke frantically. I didn't even have to look at her to know her face was a blossom cherry right now. The sad part was so was mine."This is Kairi," she cleared her throat and straightened up with confidence as she placed her elbow on my shoulder and let her arm dangle."She's an old family friend of mine. She just moved back to the island so I'm visiting at her place, we've been catching up."

I averted my eyes and noticed the other guys that they were with as they watched from a distance, wondering what was going on too. I tried to see if any of them had long silver hair, but they didn't.

"Hi," I gave a kind, light smile to the boy who extended his hand forward for me to shake.

"Hey, name's Roxas!" he introduced himself, " Hope your head's all good. Sorry for my idiot friend," he nudged his head at Sora, "His name's -"

"Sora," I closed my lips and smirked, looking back at the new version of the boy I once knew, "I know."

Sora scratched the back of his neck, nervously, glancing at his feet.

Roxas looked confused out of his mind, glancing from me to Sora, and back at me.

"You okay?" Namine turned to me, her eyes basically reading 'what is going on here?'

I tried to swallow, but my throat was dry. I looked down at the orange frisbee still in my hands and back up at Sora, nodding to Namine in reassurance. "Here," I passed him the frisbee.

I could hear their group of friends calling out for them to come back already.

"Hold on!" Sora yelled over his shoulder, in annoyance. He looked back at me with a pained expression.

There was a lump in my throat that felt like a giant pill to swallow. There was so much we wanted to say to each other but just couldn't figure out how to. This was so sudden and awkward, I just wanted to shrink down into the sand and hide.

This was becoming overwhelming and I just wanted to…

"I... have to go," I announced.

"Wait," he held his hand out, but I frantically turned and walked off.

"I'm sorry guys! Roxas, I'll text you! See ya later!" Namine apologized, then ran to catch up and trail behind me.

I didn't want to speak, not until we were off the beach and away from them. I just kept walking, my fists clenched in anger at myself.

"Kairi, what is going on?!" she hissed.

 _Why did I just make a fool of myself?_

 _Why did I have to leave like that? Why why why…_

Truthfully, I don't know why. I didn't know what else to do. It's strange to leave something one way, and to come back and find it to be a completely other thing than before.

My mind is all sorts of confused and messed up right now and I didn't need all of his friends around to make a mockery of myself.

If we were going to catch up, it wasn't going to be right then and there.

 _He probably saw me checking him out too…. Oh my god Kairi…_

Namine and I finally set foot on the path that led through the neighborhood and up the street to my house. I hit myself on the forehead, muttering to myself, "Stupid...stupid…."

"Okay, are you going to explain?" Namine desperately whined from out in limbo.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a long minute, then focused on the setting sun in the distance.

"Remember how I use to tell you stories about the boys I would play with, back when we were kids?"

"Yeah," she looked at me, questioningly. "Wait…," she put the pieces together, " _Sora_ was one of the kids you used to best friends with?"

"Mhm."

" I had no idea! I mean, it was so long ago I didn't even remember their names. But _Sora_?!"

The way she responded was making me nervous. "Is that bad?"

"Well...how do I put it. I don't know him well enough to make an accurate judgement call. I've only mutually hung out with him a handful of times because of Roxas. I mean, I've heard a few things. Let's just say he's popular with the girls around here..."

So, not too good.

I couldn't imagine the sweet natured boy with a shy goofy grin, that use to treat me like a princess, suddenly becoming some sort of a bad boy.

You would think hearing this information would make me feel like I just dodged a massive bullet, but it didn't.

Instead it only made me feel worse about acting so dumb in front of him.

"I could be wrong though! Like I said, I don't know him well enough. Seriously though, are you okay?" she paused and faced me, looking at my reddened face.

Running a hand through my hair, I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. "I guess I'm alright."

 _What is wrong with me? I guess I'll just have to wait and see things for myself._

We headed back to my house and Namine ended up having to leave not too long after. Any lingering guests that were still there eventually disbanded too as the sun disapeard. I helped Cloud and Tifa clean up as best as I could, but I was mentally exhausted and confused with life.

"Did you have a good time today?" Tifa asked, closing the sliding door as she stepped in from the pitch black yard.

"Yeah," I spoke from where I was putting away leftover food. I was never really an open book when it came to my feelings, so mentioning the fact that I ran into Sora at the beach today and was now in an internal turmoil, was not about to happen. I would put a smile on my face and pretend like it never happened.

 _Better to keep those things to yourself._

"How was it seeing Namine again?" Cloud chimed in.

"It was really nice, just like old times," I tried to remain positive.

At least I have Namine in all of this mess, I suppose. But there really was no evading the situation. I would see Sora at school, and sooner or later, I would run into him since Namine is, sort of, dating one of his close friends. I need to get over it already, nothing is the same, what did I expect?

"Good," Tifa smiled happily, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Cloud and I have work in the morning."

"We got a spare key to the house made for you," Cloud mentioned.

"That way you can go out and have fun; meet people. I'm sure you'll fit right back in," Tifa reassured me. "Anyways, Cloud will leave the key on the kitchen table so if you do plan on going anywhere, don't forget it and please lock the door. Goodnight!" she faded into the hallway, Cloud following.

"Night, kid," he waved off.

 _Ha...Yeah…_ "Night," I weakly called back.

I sat in the living room for a little bit, deciding to try and watch some t.v. to get my mind off of things, but after going back and forth between a few episodes of random shows, I realized it was no use. _Might as well just call it a night._

I went upstairs to hop in the shower and wash the sand and beachy smell off of my smooth skin. I was pretty much over with the day, making the shower as fast as possible and quickly heading back to my room.

After getting into some comfortable clothes that I could sleep in, I was about to flop onto the bed, when I paused at the window. It was a beautiful full yellow moon tonight and I had to take a moment to admire the calming solitude it offered me,

Subconsciously, I looked out to the small island that sat desolate across the water, I guess I looked out of habit, curiosity, or lingering feelings.

I let out a long, stifled sigh. The image of Sora from earlier today crossed my mind...The look of shock when he saw me, and how confused and pained he was when I left... _Whatever._

Something moved.

I jumped a little bit, startled, not sure if I was imagining things or not. You could just barely see, but the moon was so full and bright today that you could faintly make out the shore of the little island and the boarding dock.

 _I swear…. As distant as it was...I know I saw something move over there…_

 _Is somebody on the island right now?_

I glanced over at my clock. _It's almost midnight._

I started to feel tense, waiting for whatever it was to move again, anticipating it like a scene in a horror movie.

I kept staring out the window for a couple more minutes, but didn't see anything happen again after that. I know I wasn't seeing things though. Somebody was doing something over there. I wasn't going to wait around forever though, so I walked over to the bed and slid under the covers.

 _Can I wake up tomorrow and be seven years old again?_

" **The door has opened."**

 **I spun around, startled by the unfamiliar voice. "Who's there?" I called. "Sora?" my voice instinctively called for his name, a habit formed from my youthful dependence.**

 **A dark and sinister laugh echoed through the secret place.**

" **He can't save you. Your heart belongs to us. Darkness will soon consume his heart, and then...well then, it will consume yours as well,** _ **Princess**_ **."**

 **A dark, hooded figure appeared from the shadows, their face masked by the darkness.**

 **I started to step back, nervously. The hooded figure began to tremble, it's body shifting into another being. It was almost as if it were morphing into some sort of creature.**

 **It's body twitched and jolted in sharp angles, expanding upwards. It was turning into a giant black shadow beast with glowing yellow eyes, caving in on me.**

 **I inched back, more and more, not realizing that the ground was starting to crumble and fall apart.**

 **That sinister laugh echoed once more, "Surrender to darkness!"**

 **No...No...I won't...**

 **And with that, the Earth crumbled from beneath my feet and I started to fall backwards.**

 **What's going to happen to me?**

 **Is this what death feels like?**

 **Am I becoming darkness?**

 **A million questions entered my mind in that first second, it was as if time were moving so slow. Then a hand appeared, and the next thing I knew I was holding onto it for dear life.**

" **Kairi!" the voice called.**

" **Sora?!" I looked down at the black emptiness below and back up to see him staring at me.**

" **Listen to me Kairi, do not let go. I have you. Just hold on and try to lift yourself up, okay?"**

" **Sora, I can't!"**

" **You have to try, Kairi!"**

 **I tried with every fiber of my being but I physically could not move. It was like I was paralyzed.**

 **My hand was starting to slip. "Sora, I can't hold on much longer."**

" **Pathetic fools," the beast roared, "In the end, you will both fall to the same fate."**

 **I could vaguely see two other people trying to fight the beast, but it wouldn't hold up much longer. It started to come at Sora.**

" **You have to fight back... I can't let you get hurt because of me…"**

 ****" **No! I'm not letting you go!" he yelled.**

 **The beast was practically hovering over him now, ready to pounce at any moment. I needed him to fight back. I didn't want him to lose to this darkness.**

 **So in that moment, I let go.**

 **And I could see the horror on his face as the cold wind whipped my hair frantically as I fell for what felt like an eternity.**

 **Falling...Falling…**

 **But as I stared up above, there was a light.**

 **Like a reflection shining off of metal.**

 **A keyblade?**

 **And suddenly I was pulled into an embrace, as another body pulled me to them, their arms wrapped around me as we fell together.**

" **I told you not to let go," Sora's voice whispered in my ear.**

 **And then everything went black.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I was moving and then in the middle of it all, went away on vacation, so things got pretty hectic. Finally all settled in, so I plan on grinding out the next few chapters fairly quick. Here is the long awaited chapter 4! Enjoy and don't forget to fave/review, it means A LOT 3**

* * *

" **I told you not to let go," Sora's voice whispered in my ear.**

 **And then everything went black.**

I shot up in the bed, my skin damp and chest heaving.

 _Just a dream… It felt so real..._

Rubbing my forehead, I looked over at the clock on my nightstand.

 **4:27 a.m.**

 _Great._

Attempting to shake off the eerie dream, I rolled out of bed. There's no way I'll be able to fall back asleep now.

I walked up to the window, feeling a cool drift brush against my skin. Gazing out the screen, I noticed there was an area of roofing that rest over the first story of the house, right under my window.. I use to crawl out onto the roof of my old house back in Radiant Garden all of the time. I liked being out under the open sky where nobody would think to find me. It was a little escape.

I lifted the screen and carefully stepped out, one foot at a time, and sat down. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I bent my knees and pulled them in towards my body. The sun wasn't even up yet, but you could see that the sky was beginning to gradually lighten.

There was a gentle breeze that swayed the leaves of the palm trees back and forth and you could actually hear the violent crashing of waves in the distance. It was like the whole entire island was asleep and it was just me. The island was mine.

Funny how I still have strange dreams all the time. Ever since I was a little girl I would frequently wake up in the middle of the night from how vivid and real they were; it frightened me. Suddenly something caught my eye.

 _There it was_.

That same exact thing I saw last night before I fell asleep - I saw it again just now. It looked like something moving around at the dock on the small island across the water. It still wasn't light enough to really make out anything, especially with how far off the island is… The only thing I could do was stare at that spot for a few minutes, blinking as little as possible in hopes that I would see it again and not feel crazy.

And so I stared…and stared...

 _Come on..._

Nothing.

 _Ugh, you have to be kidding me. I must just be seeing things. The dark is playing tricks on my mind._

Sighing, I turned my head away and rested my chin on top of my knees. I sat there for another fifteen minutes before deciding to crawl back into bed and at least attempt to fall back asleep.

Getting up, I climbed back into my room through the window and pulled the screen down. Even though I had convinced myself that I was just seeing things, something kept me from leaving that spot, almost like a magnet. Pausing for a moment, I took one last glance outside. It felt like something out there was calling for me.

 _Wait…_

I squinted, not sure if I was imagining _this_ too. There was a little row boat, the ones all of us islanders would use when we wanted to travel short distances or go fishing. My grandparents use to have one because my grandfather loved to fish, and for my eighth birthday, he gave it to me because he knew how much I loved going across to the small island. I had no idea what my mom ended up doing with it when we moved, but I'm sure Cloud and Tifa had one of their own.

It appeared that somebody was beginning to row back to the mainland, trying really hard to get across as fast as possible. Eventually they disappeared.

 _Whoever it is, it's strange. What would they be doing over there until almost five in the morning, anyways? That island...I wonder what it's like over there now. Part of me always wondered if the children now would play there like I use to._

Finally giving up, I slid back into bed and turned on my side with my back to the window to avoid any more distractions.

 _What it would be like to go back there…_

"Hello?"

"Hey Tifa...Quick question. By any chance, do you guys have a rowboat? Something small like grandpa use to have."

"A boat? What do you need _that_ for?"

I twirled my hair, avoiding eye contact with the people sitting across from me, "I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Hmmm...we should have one in the back shed. We haven't used it in a while."

I smiled, "Okay, thanks."

A voice on the intercom announced that we had arrived into town and the train I was on began to slow down to a halt.

"Wait, what are you-"

"Meeting up with Namine, but everyone's getting off the train so I have to go. Talk to you later!" I frantically ended the call, shoving the phone back into my pocket.

Quickly getting up, I scuffled through the crowd exiting the sliding doors. When I stepped out, I looked around and was immediately overwhelmed.

Throughout the island, there were a few train stations that would take you to the center of the island. That's where the town square was; full of countless shops and markets, a variety of restaurants, a movie theatre, you name it.

Of course I had been to the town center before, but after a while the images become harder and harder to remember. In fact, it was even greater than any version I could recall.

A vibrating emitted from my pocket and I walked over to the front of a shoe store so that I would be out of people's way. Pulling my phone out, I realized it was Namine calling.

"Hey Namine, where are you?"

"Kairi! You're going to kill me…," my heart sank, preparing for her to cancel on me after I just got here. "I'm running a little late," a moment of relief swept over me. "I got stuck helping my dad with some stupid project at his shop, but I'm rushing home right now. I'll change and hop on the next train. I'm so sorry," her voice was remorseful.

"No worries, just call me when you get here so we can meet up."

"Will do! See you soon."

"See ya." _Now what am I going to do..._

I won't deny that it felt a little awkward and lonely walking the streets by myself, but that's what I had become used to ever since I lived in Radiant Garden. I remember silently peeking into shops and looking at the clothes and jewelry, almost as if I was invisible. I didn't mind it half the time, my mom would often tell me that there is peace in solitude, but I don't think she ever understood just how much solitude I experienced.

I sometimes find myself feeling like a ghost, convinced I'm not actually living.

I continued walking around, going into shops, staring at the beautiful intricate designs through the windows, and watching local entertainers perform at the plaza. I came to the heart of the plaza, where a grand, giant fountain rest, surrounded by benches full of people. I walked up, admiring the beauty of the antique and glancing at my reflection in the water. People sat around on the stone of the fountain rim, others tossing munny into it for good luck. Taking a seat in an open spot, I began people watching. I was more or less, taking everything in. It was more confirmation that this was my home now - for real _-_ and these are the people I will be living amongst once again.

My phone buzzed again and I pulled it out once more, receiving a text from Namine.

 **Just got on the train, be there soon!**

I was in the middle of sending her a reply when I noticed a pair of guys around my age walking past me, and I suddenly felt self conscious, like they were looking at me or something. I looked up as they went and said hi to another group of people sitting at one of the benches, standing there talking and breaking into laughter. One of the guys caught me watching them, awkwardly making eye contact with me and sending me into a panic. Not wanting to look like a complete loser sitting here alone, I ducked my head and pretended to keep texting even though my message was already over with.

I couldn't help but feel like they were looking at me, and I swear I saw one of them glancing over his shoulder at me from the corner of my eye.

 _Maybe I should just try to walk away, they probably think I'm weird._

I sensed a body approaching me…

 _Too late._

"How are you going to come back after all these years and not even say hi?" a masculine voice spoke from in front of me. My heart must have jumped into my throat as my eyes widened and I looked up.

 _Wait a second…_

 _Long silver hair...aqua colored eyes…_

The boy smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Riku!" I exclaimed, my face looking dumb as I nervously jumped up, causing him to grin.

"I can't believe it really is you," he admitted.

"How'd you figure?"

"Sora told me you were back. Plus, I don't know any other girl with red hair like yours."

 _So Sora told you…_

"Yeah…," I anxiously giggled, "It's sort of a long story. But I'm back," I gave him a fake enthusiastic grin, glancing over as his group of friends disbanded, one of them lingering behind and watching us.

Riku looked over his shoulder at him then back to me. "Do you want to hang out with us for a little bit?"

My face got red, suddenly embarrassed, "Well, I'm actually just waiting on my friend to get here."

He nodded his head, "At least come and get some food with us while you wait. It would be nice to catch up. And I would feel bad leaving you sitting here all alone. Besides, it _has_ been a while since we've seen each other," he gave me an inviting look and I guess he was right.

I was actually surprised at how welcoming he was toward me. I almost expected him to be cold and act as if I were just another stranger, if we ever did eventually meet again.

His friend, a guy at least a year or two older than me, with fire red hair, walked over to us, eyes instantly scanning my physique. "Helloooooo," his voice sang.

Riku rubbed his temple, "Cut it out Axel. This is _Kairi_.."

His jaw dropped, instantly understanding whatever Riku meant by that, "Ohhhhh! Nice to finally meetchya. Name's Axel," he flashed me a smile.

"So you've heard of me?" I squinted my eyes at him, "Nice to meet you too," I smiled.

"You gonna come get some food with us?" he asked me.

"If you stop being weird," Riku jokingly shoved his shoulder. "Sorry, Kairi," Riku looked at me, "He's a friend of Sora and I. He hasn't quite grasped the concept of how to act around women."

Axel's face twisted into one of pain, "Wow, your words cut deep, Riku. I am a total ladies man!"

I started giggling, realizing how entertaining they were. Hey, what harm could a little lunch together do? It would be nice to catch up with Riku, and the two of them together were hilarious.

 _I wonder what it's like when Riku and Sora are together too._

"Sure, let's go get some food," I nodded my head and flashed my pearly white teeth at them.

"Alright," Riku gave me the biggest smile I had seen this whole conversation and it instantly flashed a childhood image of him through my mind. His hair was of course longer now, and he was taller than I ever expected him to get. Just like Sora, he had always been active, so it came as no surprise that he was in good shape either.

The three of us decided on going to a hot dog stand for a quick snack, finding an open table and chairs to eat at.

Sitting down, I couldn't believe Riku was right in front of me, so nonchalant. It was almost like where we left off. Well... _almost._

"So…," I began, taking a bite out of my hot dog.

"You really are back home then, huh?" he leaned back in the chair, resting his legs up on an empty one.

"Yeah. I've only been back for a few days now, though. It's really weird."

"How's it been so far?" he crossed his arms, his food resting on the table on top of it's foil.

I shrugged, "I was gone a long time. I never expected anyone I used to be friends with to still be my friends now. People change, I've even changed a lot since then. I'm basically starting fresh in a place that's old to me. People I use to know are strangers to me now. And I'm a stranger to them. Which makes things so awkward. I honestly didn't even expect you to be so welcoming right now," I confessed, the most I had opened up since arriving on the island.

He nodded, "I figured it would be pretty weird. I knew we would run into each other eventually though. Even though it's been a while, we all use to be best friends, and that counts for something."

I smiled, "I'm pretty relieved now," a light hearted laugh escaped my lungs. "Thanks Riku."

Axel cleared his throat.

"And thank you too, Axel," I spoke sarcastically as a smile of satisfaction spread on his lips.

"Don't mention it."

"So you and Sora stayed friends all these years, huh?"

He scratched the back of his head, "We're like brothers. Wasn't exactly the same when you left though. We didn't just forget you."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I'm the replacement red head," Axel joked and I laughed out loud.

I watched as families and groups of friends walked by, happily chatting or joking with one another. "You're just being nice."

He frowned, "Sora wouldn't have come over freaking out that he saw you if he didn't still care about you. And we wouldn't be sitting here right now if I didn't either." he stared me dead in the eyes.

I was taken aback. "He...what?"

Riku shook his head, trying to take back the information he had just spilled, "Look, all I'm saying is, I really am glad you're back."

I let him slide, but it wouldn't leave the back of my mind the rest of the day, _Sora went over to his house freaking out about me?_

The three of us finished eating our food and continued chatting, and I learned that Riku being a year older than Sora and I had already graduated high school and was attending the community college on the island. Him and Sora met Axel in high school, and he was part of their group of friends, same with Roxas. Axel also already graduated, so I wouldn't be seeing him in the halls when I start school this fall.

They were even actually shocked when I told them it was Namine who I was meeting up with and seemed happy because they said we would all be seeing a lot more of each other for sure now since Roxas and Namine were basically a couple anyways.

 _See, she's all worried over nothing._

The two of them made me feel right at home, Riku treating me almost like a sister the entire time. However, it did feel strange sitting there with him and Axel instead of it being Sora. I didn't want to ask his whereabouts though, especially not after the way things went the last time I saw him. I was mostly glad neither of them had brought the beach incident up.

Roxas and Axel had to get going soon because they made plans to go help a buddy move out of his house today. Luckily, they were waiting with me until Namine arrived. We never got to catch up as much as I had liked because before I knew it, my phone was ringing.

"It's Namine," I read the caller ID, looking up at them. "Hello?"

"I'm finally here! Sorry again for making you wait. Where did you want to meet up?"

"Hmmm...How about the fountain?"

"The fountain? Okay, sounds fine by me, heading over now!"

"Okay," I smiled and ended the call. All three of us stood up, and Riku turned to me.

"I know it was only like fifteen minutes and we didn't get to _really_ catch up, but we'll get together again sometime soon."

"Hey, even better, I'm throwing a party this weekend if you're interested," Axel's eyes lit up. "You should stop by!That is, if you're into that sort of thing…," he trailed off.

"I'm there," I flashed him a mischievous smile.

"I'm inviting Namine too, so make sure she comes with. Roxas will be there," he winked.

I exchanged phone numbers with Axel, and then Riku so that he could give me all the details and we could hopefully try to stay in touch and someday make up for all the lost time.

Little did I know, I would eventually come to regret ever agreeing to go to that party.


End file.
